L'espoir
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: L'espoir...sans doute la seule chose qui leurs reste...GSR bien sur mais du GSR un peu étrange.


**Genre:** Suspence on va dire..

**Rating: **C'est GSR... sans être GSR. lol Vous comprendrez en lisant.

**Disclamer: **Pas à moi, pas de sous... Vous connaissez la suite.

**Spoilers:** Il y a des spoilers sur le final de la saison 7.

**Remerciement:** Un grand, un immense merci à Newbie (alias Biebie) du forum CSIAddicted pour la correction ;-) (C'est un ange mais elle deteste quant on le lui dit... lol)

**PS:** Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**L'espoir**_

Cela faisait presque 30 ans que Jim Brass était flic. Il avait commencé par être un simple agent puis il avait peu à peu grimper dans les échelons avant de devenir capitaine. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans sa carrière. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses collègues mourir sous ses yeux, il avait provoqué accidentellement la mort de l'un d'eux. Il avait eu des accidents de parcours, comme tout le monde. Mais il ne faisait pas partie de ces types qui frappe et tabasse le suspect. Il en avait eu envie certes. Mais il n'avait jamais franchit la ligne. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il était prêt à le faire. Quelque en soit le prix. L'une de ses amie était retenue sous une voiture et il commencé à pleuvoir. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. L'eau permettrait à Sara de tenir un peu plus longtemps mais la voiture sous laquelle elle était retenue pouvait parfaitement glisser dans la boue pour l'achever complètement.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, entré dans cette pièce et verser toute l'eau de javel qu'il pourrait trouver, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur entêtante et irrespirable du nettoyant rende Nathalie hystérique et qu'elle avoue enfin où elle retenez Sara. Il s'était retenu, il avait écouté son ami qui connaissait sans doute mieux la psychologie des tueurs en série. C'était sans compter sur l'obsession de Nathalie, elle voulait vraiment que Grissom souffre. Et lui il perdit son calme.

Jim avait été obliger de le traîner hors de la pièce pour qu'il se calme et reprenne ses esprits.

L'entomologiste s'était alors enfermé seul dans une des salle d'analyse du labo avec la miniature de Sara dans l'espoir de pouvoir découvrir quelque chose. Même l'indice le plus ridicule qui soit.

Alors Brass était la, derrière la vitre teinté de la salle d'interrogatoire et il observait Nathalie. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les genoux collés à la poitrine, les bras entourant ses jambes. Elle se balancer toute en continuant à chanter.

« J'ai mal au plus profond de moi,

Voila ce qui cloche chez moi,

Il y a un problème à l'intérieur,

Je suis malade comme un chien… »

Il poussa un bref soupir et entra dans la pièce. Comme il l'avait prévu Nathalie continua sa ''danse'' et ne fit pas attention à lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise et posa sur la table un gobelet. Nathalie s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil au gobelet. Brass poussa le gobelet vers elle en signe de bonne entente. Elle prit le gobelet à deux mains comme l'aurait fait une gamine pressée de boire et murmura un rapide « merci ».

Il fit bien attention qu'elle commence à boire avant d'entamer son interrogatoire.

« Alors dîtes-moi Nathalie… Pourquoi vous en êtes vous pris à Sara ? »

Elle le regarda, hocha lentement la tête et recommença à chanter.

« J'ai mal au plus profond de moi,

Voila ce qui cloche chez moi… »

« Vous ne voulez pas vous expliquez ? Très bien… Alors dîtes moi… Comment avez vous su pour eux deux ? Parce qu'ils étaient plutôt discret… »

Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et le regarda en souriant mais pas d'un sourire qui éclaire le visage, c'était l'un de ces sourires inquiétants… Un rictus. Il était sur la bonne voie.

« J'ai tout compris en les entendant discuter… et vous ? »

Elle souria une nouvelle fois.

« Je les ai observé… »

« Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Derrière la fenêtre… Après je les voyez toujours…»

« Comment ça ? Où est-ce que vous les voyez Nathalie ? »

Elle pointa son index vers sa tête et tapota légèrement sur sa tempe.

« Dans ma tête… Ils étaient toujours dans ma tête. »

« Dans votre tête ? Ils étaient toujours dans votre tête ? »

Elle hocha rapidement la tête… Toujours comme l'aurait fait une enfant.

« Et est-ce qu'ils y sont toujours ? »

« Oui… Il pleure sans elle et elle, elle souffre… »

« Si elle souffre pourquoi ne pas nous dire où elle est ? On ira la chercher et elle ne souffrira plus… »

Le regard de Nathalie ce fit à cet instant plus noir que jamais… Elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant, elle regarda Brass droit dans les yeux, la première fois depuis le début de leur interrogatoire.

« Non !» Elle tapa sur la table « NON !»

« Ok, ok calmez vous… On ira pas la chercher »

Nathalie se replaça dans sa position initiale mais ne se remit pas à chanter.

« Alors vous les avez observé ? »

« Oui… Quand il est parti ça lui à fait de la peine, elle savait que c'était primordiale qu'il s'en aille… Elle lui a pardonné quant il est revenu… »

« C'est comme ça que vous avez compris pour eux j'imagine ? »

« Non… Quant il est parti, elle était la seule à venir chez lui… Elle avait l'impression qu'il était avec elle… Elle connaissait sa maison et s'occuper de son chien… »

Brass haussa les sourcils de surprise… Depuis quand Grissom avait il un chien ?

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite il revient… Au début elle lui en veut et elle refuse de lui pardonner mais il sait ce qu'il doit faire… Alors il s'approche d'elle doucement et il lui raconte combien il avait besoin de partir mais il lui dit aussi qu'elle lui a manqué qu'il aurait voulu l'avoir près de lui… Alors elle le sert dans ses bras, heureuse d'être avec lui… Il continue de lui dire qu'il est désolé mais il ne lui dit pas qu'il l'aime et c'est ça qu'elle voudrait entendre… Il la tient contre lui, profitant de son odeur enivrante. Puis il fait glisser lentement ses mains le long de son corps il les passe ensuite sous son tee-shirt. Lentement, il trace des cercles imaginaires sur sa peau et à chaque fois que ses doigts touchent sa peau il la sent frissonner légèrement. Il l'embrasse ensuite doucement dans le cou, ses lèvres font comme une ligne de feu pour elle et il le sait. Il remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et il l'embrasse, leurs langues se mêlent et elle glisse ses mains sous sa chemise, lui caresse le dos avant de défaire les boutons, un à un…Quand elle a fini, elle fait tomber la chemise sur le sol pendant que lui il l'aide à retirer son tee-shirt, il s'arrête et il l'a regarde dans les yeux pour lui dire à qu'elle point elle est belle et si parfaite à ses yeux. Alors elle lui sourit… »

Brass était un peu gêner d'entendre les détails de la vie sexuelle de ses amis mais il savait que si il interrompait Nathalie elle se renfermerait une nouvelle fois et tout espoir de sauver Sara serait perdu.

« Ses mains son posés sur son torse et elle sent son cœur qui bat vite, elle descend doucement ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, elle la défait puis déboutonne son pantalon en continuant à l'embrasser, ses baisers son comme une drogue… Ils sont dans la chambre et quand elle est allongée sous lui, il lui dit encore à quel point il la trouve parfaite et ils font l'amour doucement d'abord pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont là l'un avec l'autre c'est ensuite que le rythme s'accélère, ça devient plus bestiale leurs corps moite bouge plus vite et elle crie son nom, elle enfonce ses doigts dans sa peau, il l'embrasse de nouveau dans le cou, il embrasse sa poitrine et chaque partie de son corps. Et quand ils ont fini, elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et va se doucher il la regarde se lever et quand il entend l'eau coulé il va la rejoindre… »

Nathalie se tut enfin et recommença à se balancer mais ne se remit pas à chanter. Brass comprit qu'il pouvait reprendre la parole.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez attaqué Sara ? Parce qu'ils sont ensemble ? »

Nathalie ne répondit rien.

« Nathalie, Ernie Dell s'est suicider Grissom n'y est pour rien. »

Elle ne dit toujours rien et continua son balancement.

« Il s'est suicider pour vous protéger ! »

« J'étais sa petite fille préférée… »

« Oui je n'en doute pas… Vous avez tout de la petite fille idéale, intelligente, jolie et très douée de ses mains. »

« Il m'a toujours préféré, j'étais sa petite fille préférée. »

« Oui et vous savez je suis sur que Ernie Dell aurait préféré que vous nous disiez ou est Sara… »

Elle cessa une nouvelle fois de se balancer et regarda Brass la tête légèrement penchée.

« Vous ne pensez pas que Ernie voudrez que sa petite fille préférée cesse ces meurtres ? »

Brass continua de la regarder dans les yeux persuader qu'il toucher au but.

« Ernie souhaiterez vraiment que vous sauviez au moins une vie non ? »

Nathalie avait les larmes aux yeux et elle ouvrit la bouche prête à parler… Hélas à cet instant Brass entendit le seul bruit qui aurait pu ruiner tout ses efforts en deux seconde : le couic couic caractéristique du chariot de la femme de ménage. Nathalie détourna immédiatement les yeux de Brass et regarda vers la porte. A travers la vitre le chariot était plus que visible ainsi que la bouteille d'eau de javel posée dessus, en évidence comme un fait exprès.

« Nathalie regardez moi, regardez moi »

Elle commencait à s'agiter, ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombre et sa peau avait blanchit. Elle se leva et se mit à hurler à plein poumon… Le flic placé devant le porte entra immédiatement dans la pièce.

« Dégagez moi la femme de ménage !! Tout de suite !! »

Le flic ressortit et poussa la femme de ménage et son chariot loin de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Brass agrippa immédiatement Nathalie et la bloqua contre le mur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se jeter sur la bouteille d'eau de javel ou sur sa propriétaire. Il tenta de la calmer, de la remettre en confiance il savait déjà que c'était trop tard. Nathalie s'était de nouveau recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce et se remit à chanter.

« J'ai mal au plus profond de moi,

Voila ce qui cloche chez moi,

Il y a un problème à l'intérieur,

Je suis malade comme un chien… »

Brass se retourna, Grissom se tenait près de la porte, il avait du suivre l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre. Il n'eu pas besoin de dire quelque chose, il su à son regard que lui aussi avait compris. Compris qu'ils venaient de perdre leur seul espoir de retrouver Sara…

Et pourtant l'espoir est parfois la seule chose qu'il nous reste.

* * *

Voilaaaaaa c'est le genre de fic qui peut enerver.

Bon maintenant n'hesitez pas cliquez sur la petite case "go"


End file.
